To characterize the earliest neuronal response abnormalities induced by penicillin in a developing epileptic focus. More specifically, to further investigate at the origin of the focus the previously identified initial cellular abnormality, the enhanced physiologic response (EPR), and its relationship to more fully developed epileptic activity, the paroxysmal depolarization shift (PDS). This project has been completed.